Behind me
by Jamie32angel
Summary: They say you have a guardian angel, but Rima has more than that she has her dead twin sister looking after her. What possible trouble could she get into? She is about to find out the hard way because your never truly alone when you got ghost on your mind.


**Behind me**

_'because your never truly alone'_

_**~Behind me~**_

**Rima pov**

'Rima please take care of the children'

the letter said of which Mrs. Kashigawa left for me. I crumpled it and threw it in the trash. I hate and

always will hate those brats she call children. It is always' Oh Rima' and 'Please Rima' with her and then

she runs away leaving me with them."Mashiro!"One of the brats shrieked.

I stopped and stared at them for a while with a pained expression. _Mashiro _I hated that name. The last

thing I need is for one of those brats to remind me of _them_. Them as in my late parents and twin was all their fault I was even involved with this mess. If had not been for my sister running off to go

with her boyfriend the maybe mom and dad would still be alive. Yua was my sister and with a passion hated her. She always got more attention than me and it always

seemed as if I was her shadow. She was talented I will admit that. For a seventeen year old she had quite a reputation as a singer, guitar player, and poetic writer but she made one little mistake. I had to

laugh at it to. She tried to run away with him. Well all I can say is look at who is alive now.

"Yu-I mean Rima!"The brat screamed again. Oh no she did not almost call me by her name. This time I looked at her and glared.

"What?"I asked impatiently.

"I am hungry." said the brat.

"Well fix yourself something."I grumbled.

"What? No why should I when you're standing right there in the kitchen."She said.

"You must not be very hungry then."I said walking out into the living room.

If I could so much as sling her into a wall I would do so but I couldn't. She replied to me with the daily

hmph and walked off. I resisted running after her. Walking up the steps I find the other brat in my room of all places looking through my stuff. He looked at me and smirked.

"Your sister was hot I don't know what to say for you though."He said clearly amused at my reaction.

"My sister is dead."I said plainly.

His smirk faded into a shocked pity look.

"Rima look I'm sorry I didn't know."He started.

"Oh shut it I did not like her anyway."I mumbled as I sat on my bed.

"...Why?"He asked.

I didn't reply instead I took the picture he had of her and turned it over.

"She killed mom and dad."He said reading my neat description.

"Which is why I hate her now can you get out."I grumbled.

"No-"He started but was replied with a kick that sent him flying off the bed and onto the floor.

"Okay okay fine geez you don't have to kick me."He grumbled running out of the room.

I got up and slammed the door. This was how it always was Mrs. Kashigawa running off leaving me with the brats and them annoying me. It just could not get any worse. I looked at my hands

as memories began to flash through my mind. It was going to be a long sleepless night that I knew.I was leaving tomorrow to a new town and a new _family._

_Family _it was just a word to me. A word I could never use because my family was never really a was just more like a group of people. Mom and dad use to always argue of course it changed when

Yua and I were born. She was like an angel to them their precious daughter their _only_ precious daughter.I on the other hand got the worst of it. Whenever Yua did something bad they blamed it all on me.

Sometimes I wished they would disappear huh guess I wished to hard on that one but that particular night they could blame nothing on me...it was all her...and only her. It was the night they died.

_~Flashback~_

_I just got done hearing mom and Yua fight. I heard someone run up the steps._

_Yua opened the door to our room and slammed it and began packing her clothes._

_She tears streaming down her face and she angrily jammed clothes into a suit case._

_She looked over at me and stared._

_"I bet your happy huh Rima." Yua glared._

_I replied to her with a blank stare as I looked up from my gag manga._

_"Silence then...well I don't care I'm running away with him and I don't care what ma say." Yua said_

_furiously._

_I then looked back down to my gag manga and turned the page._

_"I'm not going to stop you Yua so go on if you want to leave." I said calmly._

_"You hate me don't you?" She asked._

_I didn't reply but instead looked up at her and put my manga down._

_"Yua...I've hated you ever since we were born and you finally just come to realize it now of all times."I muttered innocently._

_She gasped and looked at me with shock._

_"Yua you didn't realize it but they treated you heck even cared for you better than me."I stated._

_"So what you're doing to them now right now it's killing them. They love you and want you unlike me. I_

_should be the one running away." I said to her watching her eyes water more._

_"Then why didn't you."She asked._

_I brought my finger to my chin._

_"I guess I figured they still wouldn't care if anything it would make them argue again."I said looking back at her._

_"Well I'm still running away."She grumbled._

_"No one is stopping you."I said reaching back for my gag manga._

_She sighed and walked over to me and hugged me._

_"Silent tears are all I hear from the blue bird who lost her wings. Should she fall and hit her head let her be nothing said."She quietly sung into my ear._

_"Blue bird falls quiet and but her story lives on. The animals in the forest all mourn till the day is done."I finished for her._

_She smiled a quick smile as she looked at me._

_"Even though you hate me I have always looked up to you and I hope one day you forgive me."Yua said._

_I smiled too._

_"Maybe one day I will."I stated simply._

_That was the last smile I was ever able to see from her._

_~Flashback end~_

I tried to hold back a smile.

'Maybe that day is today.'I thought before dozing off into the never ending world we call dreams.

Maybe just once I will get to see her face and that smile again even if only just for a second.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Behind me**

**Jamie: So what did ****think like it love it hate it tell me now review plz**

**Nagihiko: Where am I in this story?**

**Jamie: Oh umm you're not going to be coming in until later**

**Nagihiko: What!**

**Rima: Yes thanks Jamie**

**Jamie: Your welcome however I called every parent from shugo chara and it seems the only ones who can take you are-**

**Nagihiko: ehm do not spoil the story let her find out for herself**

**Rima: Kami I have a bad feeling about this.**

**Nagihiko: -grin- R and r**


End file.
